


It Will Never End

by leoben



Category: due South
Genre: Bad Fic, Crack, Light Bondage, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt--Imagine your OTP reading Homestuck.</p>
<p>Fraser makes Ray read Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Never End

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own due South, Homestuck, or any of the characters within.

Ray struggled against his bonds, the glare from the computer screen lighting up one side of his face. 

“But—none of this makes any sense! It says to enter a name and it won't let me. And why doesn't he have arms?” 

Fraser grinned slowly, a Cheshire-cat smile. 

“Keep going.”

He reached over Ray's shoulder and clicked to the next page. Ray shook his head. 

“Please. I can't do this, Frase. When you said I'd be tied up, this is not what I had in mind.”

The Mountie purred sexily in his ear, whispering those three words Ray would never forget. 

“It gets better.”


End file.
